Setting up Factions
This guide will show you how to setup your server to allow players to create and manage their own factions in game. You should also look at the article modifying the Damage Multipliers which allow you to really customise what damage the Factions will deal to each other or allied/un-allied players, both inside or outside of a Warzone. Setting up the Permissions This guide is assuming you are setting up factions for default players with ALL of the faction permissions available. Make sure you add the right permissions if you are planning on setting factions for ranks other than the default! The list below does not constitute all available commands for Factions, but the main ones I use on my server as an example. Check out the AllCommands.txt file in your server console or check the AllCommands Article to see the full list of faction based commands available! 'Commands.ini' 1. Log into your server console; 2. Browse to the Commands.ini file 3. Ensure you add the following commands to the Default rank in Commands.ini (Important! Make sure you add the parent level command of "/f". I have found that without it, even with the explicit ''' '''permissions players don't have access to create the faction!) /f /f dickenlarge (enlarges the penis of a specified player) /f create /f deadmin /f 'disband ' ' '/f '''info ' '/f invite ' ' '''/f join ' ' /f reset (resets the faction claim you are currently in)' ' /f 'leave ' ' '/f 'list ' ' '/f 'online ' ' /f players '/f ownership /f pussyslayer (slays all pussy in a 50 block radius) /f admin /f ally /f unally 4. Once you have completed adding the permissions, save the commands.ini 5. When in game, type the following to reload the commands.ini file /reload commands ''' '''Setting up Factions in game This part will show you how to use the main commands in game to manage factions. In this scenario the faction is named LlamasOfFury. The Allied faction is named bumholes4life (thanks MR_DAVIES lol) A note on Damage Multipliers Note, many of these features are designed to work with Damage Multipliers (i.e. Allying with other factions, other members of your faction) to get the most out of Factions based play I strongly recommend you set your multipliers up! see the guide in this Wiki for info on how to do this. Create a faction /f create LlamasOfFury * Creates a faction name called LlamasOfFury Invite players to a faction (note the players must be online for this to work) /f invite ChickenMan * Invites player ChickenMan to the LlamasOfFury Faction Accepting invites to a Faction /f join * Allows ChickenMan to join the faction as invited by the faction leader Allying with other Factions /f ally bumholes4life * Allies the LlamasOfFury with the bumholes4life Faction Revoking an alliance with other factions /f unally bumholes4life * LoF and bumholes4life are no longer allied Disbanding the faction /f disband * Disbands the LlamasOfFury Listing factions on the server /f list * Shows me all the other factions in the server Individual faction info /f info LlamasOfFury * Allows me to see information about the specified faction /f info * Allows me to see info about MY faction Leaving a faction /f leave * Leaves the joined faction Who is in my faction? /f players * Shows me all the players in my faction Ownership/Admin of a Faction /f admin TroubledSoul * Grants faction admin to TroubledSoul /f deadmin TroubledSoul * Revokes admin from TroubledSoul /f ownership TroubledSoul * Transfers ownership to player TroubledSoul Category:Factions